


Disappear

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hispanic Peixes, Humanstuck, Jane's bit of Russian at the end means 'brother in law' ;D, Japanese Megidos, Mafiastuck, Other, Russian Makaras, So be warned, The car you're in gets shot at, background Davradia, background Gamjane, implied former Gamdave, tiny bit of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just wanted to spend a calm Sunday with your boyfriend.</p><p>You didn't want all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappear

You had been up since eight this morning, and he wasn’t coming home.

You sipped from the latest cup of coffee you had made, and pulled aside the curtain once more. The city was still going, even after midnight; multiple cars raced by with blinding headlights reflecting off the rain. People hurried along alone or in pairs, huddled beneath umbrellas they were struggling to keep in their hands, or taking their chances with pulled tight hoods, curled in on themselves in an attempt to keep themselves dry. The sound of the rain pattering against your window was the only company you had.

Kazimir had promised to be home today. You knew his work took up a lot of time, and you didn’t mind, but it was a little hard some days; with your job and your studies taking up most of your time, the times you got to see each other for more than a few minutes were rare. But he had kissed the top of your head and promised that this Sunday, he and you would have the whole day to each other. But when he didn’t get home at eight like he usually would, you began to lose hope.

You rubbed your eyes again, pulling the fleece blanket around yourself tighter. You were so tired. Thankfully you didn’t have work tomorrow but you would be sleeping till noon if you didn’t go to sleep now. You had promised yourself, though. You hurt when you came home to a quiet apartment, so why should he hurt, too?

You got off of the chair and shut the curtains tightly before you dragged the chair back over to the kitchen table. You downed the last bit of coffee, and placed it in the sink for you to deal with later. As you sank into the cushions and flicked on the television, the comforting feeling was almost enough to distract you from the steady ache in your heart that was getting more pronounced every moment.

You turned the channel to some random scifi movie and debated getting another cup of coffee, but you were so warm, plus you had drunk four cups already. More would probably be a bad idea. You settled for watching the big buff guys shooting the insect aliens with your head balancing on the armrest of the couch.

The rain grew heavier and heavier, as did your eyelids. You sincerely hoped Kazimir had brought a raincoat on whatever assignment he was on; you weren’t in the mood to have to throw towels all over your floor to keep the water from getting into the linoleum. The sounds of the movie were rapidly turning into background noise in your exhausted mind. Kazimir should be home soon...surely you could close your eyes for just a moment and you would be fine.

You allowed your eyes to slip closed. The only sound you were really conscious of was the regular intake of your breathing. The light from the television wasn’t even a bother. You snuggled further into the couch, pulling the blanket up and over your head, as you fell asleep waiting for the return of your partner.

***

When you opened your eyes again, there was sunlight streaming through the kitchen window. You sat up quickly, the blanket falling off of your face and into your lap, and began to spew a very long and very profane string of curses at yourself. You didn’t even recognize the smell of eggs in the air until someone let out a deep laugh and you almost fell off the couch.

“Damn, (y/n),” Gavriil said, chuckling as he stirred a pan full of eggs, the smell of which was rapidly making your mouth water. “I didn’t know you had that kinda mouth on ya.”

You rubbed your eyes and glared halfheartedly at the younger Markovic, getting up and pouring yourself a glass of orange juice. “Yeah, well, it’s not exactly something I like to advertise. Where’s Kazimir?”

Gavriil didn’t look at you, preferring to stir the eggs once more before he poured half of them onto a plate and passing it you. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Kaz-bro just had to up and take care of a few things, and he wanted me to check up on ya before he got home.”

“What kind of things would make him be out all day _and_ all night? And isn’t Dave going to be mad at you?” you asked him, accepting the eggs quickly and shoving a large bite in your mouth. Gavriil didn’t lose his signature easy grin, but there was a small bit of warning in his eyes that made you wish you hadn’t asked the question. He leaned back in his chair and cast a quick glance out the kitchen window while you shoveled in the eggs.

“Nothin’ big, (y/n). And Dave ain‘t hanging around me anymore, so I could give less of a shit what he says.”

You frowned slightly as you finished the last bite of eggs and put your plate in the sink(apparently Gavriil had washed your coffee cup from last night), noticing that Gavriil hadn’t eaten his own portion. He also had gotten up from his chair and was now watching the street from behind your curtains. You bit your lip, worrying a scar from where you had pitched into a table as a child.

“Gavriil, is something wrong?” you asked. He held a hand up, pulling the curtain aside for a split second, before letting it fall back and spinning around. His face had lost all of his previous good cheer as he strode forward and checked something on your door before turning back to you.

“You got a backpack anywhere, (bro/sis)?”

“It’s in my dresser, but why-” He didn’t let you finish, instead going over to your and Kazimir’s room and stepping inside. You were about to ask him what the hell he was doing before your front door opened. Your heart lurched in fear before the door fully opened and you caught sight of a familiar head of curly black hair.

Kazimir walked forward and hugged you tightly. You hugged him back and pressed your face into his shirt, slightly confused before you felt the tension in his back. You pulled away and gave the man a confused look.

“Kazimir, what the hell is going on?” you demanded. Kazimir smiled tightly down at you and lifted his hands, beginning to sign faster than you had ever seen him sign before. Thank God for all the lessons he had given you.

 _“(y/n), I’m sorry, but we have to go away for a while. It’s,”_ he glanced over at your room, in which you could hear his brother rummaging around and swearing up a storm. _“a little hard to explain, but I’ll do my best while we’re on the way.”_

You felt sick to your stomach, but you nodded anyway, and went into the bathroom to wash your face. Gavriil tossed a pair of your jeans and one of Kazimir’s shirts in while you did so. You emerged two minutes later to find your backpack stuffed and both Markovics waiting impatiently for you in your kitchen. You slipped your shoes on and grabbed your purse before you were shuffled out of the building between both men.

In the bright light outside, you shielded your eyes as the three of you hurried over to a long, dark limousine. Your eyes widened; you had never been in a limo before, and neither had you ever seen Kazimir or Gavriil arrive in one either. What on Earth was going on?

Just before you were shoved into the limo by Gavriil, you saw a tall Hispanic woman leaning against your building in the shadow of the alley. What little light entered there reflected off of the golden piercings decorating her body. She was watching you three with a hint of cool interest in her eyes. One of her eyebrows rose when she locked eyes with you, before the limo’s door shut and it took off abruptly.

You struggled to buckle your seatbelt while the limo sped around at speeds you were sure weren’t legal. Kazimir and Gavriil were both gazing out the windows with dark looks on their faces. They reminded you of hawks, deadly and quiet predators, and it scared you. There had never been a point where you thought of Kazimir as anything other than your loving boyfriend, or Gavriil as his goofy, relaxed brother. Clearly there was a lot you’d been missing.

“Don’t bother. You don’t know if we’ll need to get out quickly or not.”

You jumped, and let go of the seatbelt, causing it to hit you in the face as it retracted. You stared in shock at the bleach-blond man who you somehow hadn’t noticed was in the car. He was watching the window out of the corner of his eye, which you could just barely see over the edge of his sunglasses. One of his earphones dangled loosely from his bright green suit’s pocket. The sword balanced on his lap looked a little too sharp for comfort, and you angled your legs away from it uncomfortably.

“Dave? What are you doing here?” you asked, giving up on the seatbelt and sinking into your seat. 

“Couldn’t just leave weed breath over here to be all by his lonesome.” Dave said, jerking his thumb in Gavriil’s direction. Gavriil let out a low growl, but he didn’t take his eyes off the streets. To your horror, you noticed both brothers now carried guns on their laps. Large guns. You looked back at Dave, but he didn’t even seem to notice, or care.

“I thought you guys broke up-” you began, only to be shoved violently to the floor of the limo as bullets peppered the side of the limo. You screamed as Kazimir shouted something in Russian and began to fire out the limo’s busted window. Gavriil growled lowly, and climbed over you to fire out the other window. Dave was crouched beside you with the sword lying on the ground, furiously typing something into his phone. You noticed with horror that there was a dark stain spreading over his right shoulder.

“D-dave...you’re hurt….” you mumbled. The sound was beginning to grow dim in your ears, replaced by a high ringing that reminded you of when you had gone to your first concert. Hearing damage. You could feel the pulse of your heart in your throat.

Dave grabbed your chin tightly, forcing you to look at him. His glasses had slipped down his face, exposing his cherry red eyes. “(y/n), listen to me. Focus on my voice. You’re going to be fine.”

You opened your mouth, about to say...something, you didn’t know, when the limo jerked sharply to the left, throwing you and Dave back into the side. He somehow managed to keep his grip on you.

“Why...why are people shooting at us?” you finally choked out, tears beginning to drip down your face. What had you done?

“It doesn’t matter,” Dave said tightly, picking up one of the guns that had fallen to the floor. “Everything is going to be all right. We’ll explain once we get to the house.”

You couldn’t quite hear what was going on, but Gavriil had crouched to the ground again, spitting curses in multiple languages. Blood dripped down his hand from where he had cut it on some glass. Kazimir was still watching out the window. You could see his hand clenched tightly on the leather seat, now stained with blood. For some reason, the bloody floor of the limo was drawing most of your attention, helping you to ignore how the world was wavering around the edges.

“For fuck’s sake, Dia, can you go any faster?! Gav and I are wounded and (y/n)’s going into shock!” Dave shouted over his shoulder. The limo suddenly went dark, and you almost screamed again before Dave clapped a hand over your mouth.

“I’m going as fast as I can without overtaxing the car, Dave, and Lady Crocker is informed and has called for a doctor,” a woman’s voice answered, remarkably calm considering what had just happened. “We will reach the house in eight minutes and fifty-two seconds precisely, according to my watch.”

“Eight minutes and fifty- _five_ seconds, actually, Dia,” Dave mumbled, pushing his shades back onto his face. “and Janey better have a damn good reason for waiting this long-SHIT!”

You were pretty sure that the tunnel wasn’t supposed to have been this long. A wave of nausea curled over your stomach, and your eyes rolled back into your head. You just managed to see Dave reaching for you and Kazimir’s panicked face before you pitched forward and everything went dark.

***

When you woke up, your face was pressed against cool, clean sheets, but you didn’t feel clean. As your brain struggled back to the world of the living, you noticed with disgust that you were sweaty and sticky and generally too dirty to be in bed. You groaned, sitting up and stretching before blinking your eyes open and looking around for Kazimir. You must have fallen asleep again and he must have put you into bed.

But when you looked around the room, you didn’t recognize your surroundings. And that’s when it all came back to you.

You clapped your hands over your mouth, tears brimming in your eyes. What exactly had you done, to warrant people coming after you and trying to _kill_ you? Or worse, what had _Kazimir_ done?

Now that you thought about it, it had to be Kazimir. You didn’t do anything remotely interesting enough to warrant a hit being put on you. So what did your boyfriend do? Was this going to end up like one of those movies where one partner finds out the other has been an assassin all this time?

God, you hoped not.

The door to the room opened, and you squeaked in fear, yanking the sheets up to your chest. When Kazimir ducked into the room(he and Gavriil were so tall they often had to duck to enter rooms), you leapt out of bed and launched yourself at him. He stumbled backward at the force of your embrace, but hugged you back tightly, stooping to kiss the top of your head. When you pulled away, you carefully studied him for a moment, taking store of the bruises, cuts and scrapes, and then reeled back and slapped him full force. His head snapped to the side, and when he turned back to you, his eyes were full of shock. You weren’t moved.

“What the absolute _fuck_ did you do?” you screeched at him full force, beginning to tremble with rage and fear. “I swear on everything that is good and holy in the world, if I end up having been part of some fucking masquerade to keep yourself hidden from the cops-!”

Kazimir was waving his hands frantically to get you to calm down, a slight look of panic on his features. _“(y/n), I swear, I was going to to tell you, but Lady Crocker told me to wait, and then this motherfucking shitfest happened, and-”_

He dropped his hands, a defeated look crossing his face. _“I was afraid I would lose you if I told you.”_

You opened your mouth, but couldn’t quite gets the words to come out, forcing you to watch as Kazimir began to deflate, assuming he really would lose you. You gave up on speaking and hugged him again, nuzzling into his chest.

“Ugh...I’m still pissed, obviously, but I’m not leaving; at least, not until I have an explanation. And you better be prepared to spend a lot of time on the couch with me and my Disney movies to make up for this.” you mumbled. He audibly exhaled in relief.

Kazimir pulled away from you, took a deep breath, and began to sign again, you watching him attentively. _“Well, I guess I better start with my dad-”_

“No can do, Kaz-bro,” Gavriil said from the doorway, his arm now in a sling, somehow neither of you having noticed his entry. Dave was there, too, standing with his sword in hand and his arm around a short, plump Asian woman with thick curly hair barely contained by the fedora she was wearing. She was watching you with a big, slightly unnerving grin, and you noticed she had a whip clasped to her belt, right next to the pistol decorated with red skulls.

Kazimir rolled his eyes and faced his brother. His eyebrows were arched as he asked, _“The Lady want to see us?”_

Gavriil nodded, actually looking slightly excited at the prospect of seeing this ‘Lady’. He led the way through the winding hallways of the huge ‘house’. The overwhelming color scheme was rich woods interspersed with deep blacks and reds. It would have been relaxed if you weren’t ninety percent sure you had seen various weapons stashed around the place and if there wasn’t a grandfather clock somewhere with the face smashed in. When you got to a door like the many others except for a narrow cyan stripe down the center, Gavriil was the one who entered first, holding the door for the rest of you.

A plump Native woman sat in a business chair behind the shining wood desk, hands clasped neatly in her lap. Curls of ink black hair framed her face, marked with laugh lines and dimples at her cheeks. Neat red glasses shielded brilliant cyan eyes, scanning you with intelligence that was almost frightening. Her lips curved into a friendly smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes as you sat down in front of her. You were acutely aware of what a mess you were compared to her perfect poise.

“Well, (y/n), it’s nice to finally meet you. Kazimir’s told us so much about you.” she said. Her voice was low and clear, and held a slight southern accent to it. You raised a sharp eyebrow and leaned forward a little, planting your elbows on her desk. One of her own delicately plucked eyebrows arched into her bangs.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, ma’am; Kazimir has told me absolutely nothing about you,” you said as poisonously as you could manage with a sweet smile on your face. “Now, would you care to tell me exactly why there were multiple people after me who came very close to killing me, my boyfriend, and two of my very close friends?”

Your smile widened, showing off a few more of your teeth when you did so. “I’m absolutely _dying_ to know.”

You heard Kazimir’s sharp intake of breath and Dave’s choked back laugh behind you, but you didn’t turn away from the woman in front of you. Her lips parted for only a second, showing the barest hint of surprise, before a more genuine smile replaced it. She leaned forward herself, a mischievous look coming over her face.

“Trust me, I will do my best to explain.” She got up out of her chair-she was quite a bit shorter than she had seemed, and began to walk toward the exit, all the other people parting and standing in two straight lines. When she walked past Kazimir, who was standing rigidly and staring at the two of you with a great deal of shock on his face, she lightly bumped him with her hip and winked at him.

“I like this one, _шурин_ ,” She looked back over at you, and gestured for you to follow her.

“Welcome to the Midnight Mansion, (y/n). I hope you’ll be a great addition to our organization.”


End file.
